The present invention relates generally to apparatus for identification of objects, and particularly to a gem used as an identification device to identify another object.
Apparatus and methods for identification of jewelry are well known. For example, identification information data may be etched, engraved or otherwise marked on a jewel to be identified. The identification information data may be related to dimensions, weight or material of the jewelry piece, purchase location and date, period of repair guarantee, and name and address of a purchaser or manufacturer, for example.
US Patents related generally to jewel identification include U.S. Pat. No. 1,700,497 to Heitzler, U.S. Pat. No. 1,799,604 to Read, U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,142 to Takubo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,120 to Bar-Issac et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,141 to Hanneman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,770 to Lang, U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,506 to Dreschhoff et al., U.S. Pat. No. U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,385 to DeVries et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,172 to Ehrenwald et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,786 to Gerrard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,147 to Bowley et al., 5,118,181 to Yifrach et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,935 to Wallner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,102 to Takeuchi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,125 to Winston et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,312 to Homer et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,405 to Vanier et al.
It is important to note that all of the above patents deal with identifying the gem itself.
The present invention seeks to provide novel apparatus for identification of objects, wherein a gem is used as an identification device not to identify itself but rather to identify another object. The gem is marked with identification information data by means of laser etching, photo-etching, inscribing or any other suitable marking method. The markings may be on any portion of the gem, such as the facets, crown or table, for example. The identification information data may be related to dimensions, weight or material of the object to be identified, and the gem is set in some part of the object to be identified. The gem may or may not be hidden from view.
It is noted that throughout the specification and claims the term gem encompasses any precious or semiprecious stone or ornament, natural or synthetic. The terms gem, jewel and precious stone are used interchangeably.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention an identification device including a gem having detectable identification data formed thereon mountable on an object, the identification data being related to an identifying feature of the object.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the identification data are optically detectable, such as a bar code.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the identification data are magnetically detectable.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for identification of an object, including providing an object to be identified, forming detectable identification data on a gem, the identification data being related to an identifying feature of the object, and mounting the gem on the object.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the step of forming identification data includes recording data related to at least one of the following data: dimensions of the object, weight of the object, material of the object, purchase location, purchase date, period of repair guarantee, name of a purchaser, address of a purchaser, name of a manufacturer of the object, and address of a manufacturer of the object.